the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sale
"The Sale" is the eighth episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 124th episode overall. Synopsis Gumball and Darwin are devastated to learn that Mr. Robinson is selling his house and leaving town. Plot The world is in black and white as the episode begins. Gumball and Darwin, devastated, crash through the ground. It then shows them, in reality, with their parents and Anais watching them writhe on the floor. Anais states that Mr. Robinson moving is not the end of the world. Nicole suggests that they might have pleasant neighbors this time. Gumball and Darwin become semi-demonic and rebuke their mother, making her take her words back- literally. The two then worship a shrine dedicated to Mr. Robinson and Darwin breaks a vow of silence, causing them to cry even more. Nicole then shows them that he is still there. She takes them outside and they look at Mr. Robinson- who inadvertently moons them. Gumball hurriedly tells Darwin they should be with Mr. Robinson, creating precious memories. Mr. Robinson complains as he walks down a ladder because of a heavy weight on his back. It is then revealed that Gumball and Darwin are the heavy weight, wanting to spend more time with Mr. Robinson and create more memories. The latter starts to ponder a word to describe the two, starting with hate, then despise, then abhor and finally hate again. He explains that the main reason he is moving is because of Gumball and Darwin. Gumball and Darwin then proceed to take pictures with Mr Robinson. They then ask if it would be okay to take a piece of thread from his shirt, to which he obliges, but it causes him to fall apart in the process. Before they leave, they take his eyebrow. Later, Mr. Robinson gets a call from the buyers of the house. Just then, Gumball and Darwin return and get Mr. Robinson agitated, which leads to the buyer hanging up. Gumball tells Mr. Robinson they have a gift for him, and he and Darwin proceed to serenade him with a song, but it's cut short when Mr. Robinson's potential buyers, Jeff and Susan Benson, arrive. Gumball and Darwin return to the shrine, where Darwin asks Mr. Robinson to give them a sign as to how they can make him stay. Suddenly, a beam of light luminates the painting, with a disembodied voice telling him sabotage the sale, though it is quickly revealed to be Gumball on a stepladder holding a flashlight. Regardless, the two agree to set out and prevent the Bensons from buying the house. After Mr. Robinson introduces himself and goes inside the house, while the Bensons stand outside feeling the soil, Gumball appears across the street with two scars and a dead eye, declaring that there's evil in the house before disappearing (or, more realistically, clumsily hiding behind a trash can after a van drives by). While walking around the house, Susan notices Darwin's shadow down the hall, but everytime she turns the light on, it disappears. Already on the edge, she is startled by walking into Mr. Robinson, who attempts to show her the bathroom, where Darwin is hiding dressed as a ghost. Susan declines, and Mr. Robinson closes the door right as Darwin is about to charge out, launching him out of the window. Mr. Robinson then attempts to assuage Jeff's concerns about the neighborhood's safety, but is interrupted by Gumball and Darwin dressed as a criminal and police officer respecively, with Darwin aggressively handling Gumball and making Susan admit to being more afraid of the police than the criminal. After a series of failed attempts, Gumbalf decides that the two need to go harder on the Bensons. First, once the Bensons open the Robinsons' window, they play a piano sound effect replicating heavy traffic, an airport, and a zoo. Darwin accidentally plays a sample of Muzak, confusing the Bensons, but they then play fart noises, making them think that there are vegetarians close by. In addition, Gumball and Darwin paint a hole into the underworld on the street, put radioactive waste in the Robinsons' cupboard, scare them under the bed, put a hobo in the bathtub, unleash flies onto their frontyard, and lastly, send Richard out to pound on the shed door under the impression that Anais is trapped while wearing a werewolf mask. Regardless, all of their tactics fail due to the Bensons being drawn to the quality of soil in the yard, which Gumball misinterprets as oil, believing the Bensons to be duping Mr. Robinson out of a fortune. Hurriedly, Gumball jumps in front of Mr. Robinson's sales contract for the house just as Jeff writes his signature. Gumball, after arguing with the Bensons, drives a shovel into the ground, causing brown liquid to gush out. The Robinsons proceed to celebrate their newfound wealth and call off the sale. The Bensons walk off infuriated, with the soil now ruined by what is revealed to actually be raw sewage. They drive off as everybody else celebrates, oblivious to what really just happened, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Mr. Robinson *Jeff *Susan Supporting Characters *Richard Minor Characters *Mrs. Robinson *Nicole *Anais *Cowboy *Hobo Trivia Continuity *This is Mr. Robinson's sixth major role in an episode. The other five were in "The Debt," "The Poltergeist," "The Car," "The Tag," and "The Boss." *Pictures of Mr. Robinson from "The Debt," "The Poltergeist," "The Car," "The Virus," "The Tag," and "The Butterfly" can be seen as part of Gumball and Darwin's shrine. *Music from "The Kids" and "The Bumpkin" is reused. *When Gumball lies to Richard about Anais being locked in the shed, Richard is wearing the same Halloween costume from "The Vacation." Cultural References *Richard busting down the shed door with a shovel is a reference to the 1980 movie The Shining. *In the beginning when Gumball and Darwin have a scary daydream, they fall down a hole, which is similar to Alice In Wonderland. *The painting of Mr. Robinson at Gumball and Darwin's shrine is inspired by the work of artist Henri Rousseau. *The scene where Darwin's shadow figure is appearing whenever the lights are out is a reference to the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adap4rzlM2I Lights Out] short horror movie. *Gumball and Darwin's song "Never Gonna Let You Go" is a parody of "Greatest Love of All" by George Benson, famously covered by Whitney Houston. *The music that plays in the beginning of the episode when Gumball and Darwin fell on the floor is "Lacrimosa" from Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Requiem. It was first used in "The Bumpkin." *Darwin being a ghost is a homage to the horror film The Grudge. *The music that plays when Gumball and Darwin take photographs sounds similar to "True" by Spandau Ballet. Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes